


At the Trancy Manor

by D4tD (dance4thedead), WereCamel



Series: Under Fiery London Skies and other Faoxy rendez-vouses [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Trancy Manor Ball in season two and a  continuation of 'Under Fiery London Skies.</p><p>Ronald goes to visit Claude again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ronald written by WC, Claude written by D4tD.

Ronald was desperate to see Claude again. Ever since their meeting in the alley, his mind had been dominated by thoughts of the demon. He'd kept it hidden from his coworkers, of course, lest they think that he was suffering from demonic poison or similar.

He'd finally tracked down where Claude was staying, and knocked on the door of the manor, straightening his hair up as he waited.

Claude, of course, knew of his presence the moment the reaper had stepped onto the property of the Trancy estate. However, he was currently occupied with his young master, who was insisting that he wear a dress for tonight's ball.

Ronald waited patiently by the front door, using the time to make some last-minute touches to his hair and straighten his clothes. He stayed aware of what other beings were nearby, and was prepared to hide if another reaper entered the vicinity.

Finally free of the brat, Claude silently left through the servant's exit and walked the exterior of the manor until he was right behind his visitor. 

"Evening, Ronald," he said, letting the other's name roll off his tongue.

Ronald jumped, surprised by the sudden close proximity, and turned around to face Claude, his face already beginning to heat up.

"Good evenin', Claude. Sorry for droppin' in all uninvited, but I jus' couldn' stop thinkin' about y'."

"Is that so? I haven't a single thought on you these past few days," he replied, dismissively, before leaning in, letting his breath fall on the skin of the reaper's neck. "Just every night."

"Wha' were some of those though's y' had? I'd love t' find out," he purred, moving closer to the demon in the hope of getting more contact. "I'll tell y' some of mine if y' tell me some of yours."

Claude backed away. "As lovely as that sounds, there still remains preparations for tonight's gathering that must be attended to. Unlike some professions, as a butler I am not afforded the luxury to evade my responsibilities, should I desire to - as you would say - 'screw around', Mr Knox."  

"Well, then maybe I could stick around an' help y' do wha'ever it is y' need t' do. None of the reapers know where I am, s' they won' be around t' interfere. I jus' can' bear t' walk away now." Ronald didn't try to follow him, and instead stayed where he was standing, looking up at Claude.

"And yet, should I enlist your services, my associates will begin to wonder on the nature of the additional noise." The hint of a smirk bit at the corner of Claude's mouth. "Such delicious moans emanate from you, little mouse. You can only stifle them so much."

"Well, if y're tha' worried about the noise an' don' think I can quiet them down on my own, I could always port back t' my place an' fetch a gag for y' t' use on me," he breathed, his desire already rising within him. "In fact, I could bring all of my toys here t' y', if y' wan'ed t' use them on me."

"There is a servants entrance located at the rear of the manor. That is where I will be in five minute's time. Don't keep me waiting."

"I won' keep y' waitin', I swear. I'll see y' then," Ronald quickly ported back to his home, fetching the box he kept all of his toys in, before returning to the manor. It took him a few minutes to find the servants' entrance, but eventually he did find it and patiently waited outside.

Claude spent the time separated from him scrambling to fulfill his outstanding responsibilities. Centerpieces were thrown together, dust was swept under furniture, the flamenco was danced double time. He instructed Hannah to "see to his highness and attend to his every need," to which Hannah responded with a meek, passive aggressive verbal equivalent of an eyeroll.

Claude found himself at the door to the servant's exit, body thrumming with anticipation. Extending a gloved hand, he turned the knob. 

As Ronald waited, he grew more nervous. He knew there were other demons in the manor, and if anything went wrong his coworkers wouldn't know where he was. But all that only added to the thrill of the experience.

Allowing himself to be vulnerable, and knowing that his actions could result in his death or injury, only excited him more and made him return to Claude. He could be killed, tortured, held captive forever, but he trusted the demon enough to know that those fates wouldn't befall him.

The door flew open and their lips crashed together, the box in Ronald's hands dropping forgotten to the ground as Claude did everything in his power to eliminate the space between them. One hand raking through and griping the hair on the back of the reaper's head, the other spread flat against his back, pulling him closer. Claude didn't know why he wasted time on kissing when fucking felt so good, but there was something about Ronald's mouth, the way that hot talented tongue pushed against his - Claude, for the life of him, could never get enough of it.

Ronald kissed him with a feverish passion, pressing close to him and whining desperately against his mouth. No other being could ever come close to matching Claude's skill as a lover. Even a kiss gave Ronald a euphoric feeling he'd been craving ever since their first encounter.

The hand on Ronald's back slid downward over his backside, giving it a firm squeeze. 

He gasped and bucked against Claude's hand, wanting more of his touch. "Please, I need more," he moaned, rubbing against the hand.

"The guests … they will be arriving soon."

Ronald pulled away so he could look up at Claude. "Is there somewhere private we can go? An' do y' have t' be in there with the guests?"

"I do. In nine minutes, I must leave," Claude answered. "Although, I have an insatiated desire to turn you around and fuck you against this door."

"Well, y' should know tha' I'll wait for y'. Once all the guests are gone an' the kid's out of the way, I'll mos' prolly still be hangin' around, waitin' t' see y'. An' if y' wan' t' fuck me now, then please do," Ronald replied.

The hatch of a watch was flipped open and clicked shut before it was returned to the pocket of Claude's waist coat. "Eight and a half minutes. So little time … and still you haven't the sense of urgency to decide either way. Perhaps you simply don't want to feel me throbbing within you bad enough."

"I do, really! But if y' take me now I know tha' I'll be cravin' y' all night. Eight minutes is not enough time for me t' satisfy my need for y'," he whined, stuck between two equally appealing choices. Have sex now, and take immediate pleasure, or force himself to wait longer and hopefully get more time with him later.

"Tick tock Ronald. Nothing is achieved through rhetoric and hypotheticals alone. However, were I you, I would not conceal my intention to be defiled in the rawest, most carnal way possible before the ball…" A snow white glove was peeled off and discarded in the dirt. "…after the ball…" The other glove followed. "…during the ball." Claude met the reaper's gaze, staring into those vibrant yellow-green irises - nothing human or demon could ever be that captivating. "But of course, that is only what I would do. Tick tock."

Ronald's eyes flitted around again, needing to come up with an answer. Even watching Claude take off his gloves was erotic. "Yes! Yes okay, I need y' now, I've been needin' y' ever since the alleyway! Please, Your Highness, take me, defile me, jus' tell me wha' it is tha' I need t' d' t' please y'. I need y' t' take me so badly, my body's achin' for y'." He whined, meeting the demon's eyes.

The sound of Ronald calling him by THAT name, paired with the sheer desperation in his voice, had Claude so aroused that is was painful. After two long strides, Claude had their bodies crashing against the wood.

There wasn't enough time, there was too much clothing in the way, but none of that mattered because he wanted his reaper that badly. His lips latched onto the side of Ronald's pale neck, sucking hard on the soft skin above his collar. The tip of his cock pushed against the trousers covering the cleft of Ronald's backside.

Ronald was pressed hard against the wood, finally getting the contact he wanted. "Your Highness, please..." he whimpered, tossing his head back with a desperate whine to expose his neck to the lips.

He moaned, as the skin was sucked hard, wanting to be marked and claimed by the demon in all possible ways. Ronald began to grind his backside back against Claude's cock, moving as much as he could.

Claude groaned low, disengaging from the reaper to reach into the box at their feet, silently praying that his partner had had the foresight to bring lubricant.

Ronald whined at the separation, but glanced back behind him and realised what he must be looking for. "Lube should be on top, jus' t' the left side."

Bottle in hand, Claude was back to leaning his chest on the reaper's back, whispering lewd things into his ear as he reached around with his free hand and undid Ronald's belt, pushing trousers and underwear low enough to reveal a pale, plump ass.

Listening to the comments made Ronald more aroused, and he pushed his hips away from the wall, helping to push down his clothes. When the cold air hit his skin he gasped, wanting to press back against Claude, but wanting to wait for permission first.

Claude chuckled to himself at how eager the reaper was, his palm moving to roughly squeeze one firm cheek. "Ronald," he said, inhaling deeply, the gravel in his voice building, "you even waxed and cleaned out for me. I'm honoured."

Two slick fingers dipped into his crack, rubbing against clenched muscles. 

Ronald grinned, thrusting his ass back against the hands. "I'm the one who should be honoured, Your Highness. There's no' a single creature tha' can fuck me like y' do, s' waxin's really the least I can do for y'."

When he felt the slick digits, he tried to relax his muscles, preparing himself.

Middle and pointer fingers disappeared into Ronald's body, rolling and thrusting into the heat that was engulfing them. It was taking all of Claude's willpower to not pull out immediately and stuff him with his now hard and throbbing length.  

Ronald moaned loudly, pressing his face against the wall. He shifted his hips in tiny circles, trying to find the angle that would press on his prostate. "Oh~! Oh, Your Highness, please! I need t' feel y' inside of me now, please!" 

The fingers withdrew, before trouser flies were parted and Claude's erect cock was pulled through the opening.

Ronald glanced back and almost moaned again at the sight, shifting his hips impatiently. "Your Highness, please. Y' know wha' I wan', wha' I _need_ from y'."

A generous layer of lube was coated over Claude's thick cock, before spreading Ronald's cheeks with one slender hand and wedging himself against the hot entrance. Claude groaned, briefly teasing his tip on the rim. Then he thrust inside, deep and hard and unrestrained, his eyes closing at the glorious warmth and tightness that was clenching around him in all the right ways. 

Ronald clutched at the wall and pressed his head against the bricks, his hips pushing back towards Claude as silent encouragement. "Oh! Your Highness, please! Y' fill me s' well, please start movin' soon!" He cried out, unable to swallow down his cries or stifle them enough to make them less audible.

Claude obeyed, his hands moving to clasp over the back of Ronald's. How much time did they have left? Six minutes? Five minutes? He couldn't think straight, all logic pushed aside as passion and pleasure began to dominate his mind. Hips snapped forward, driving himself deeper and faster into his partner.

Even through his haze of lust, Ronald felt Claude's hands close over his, and although it was a small gesture it cancelled out any pain Ronald had been feeling as he was dominated. The reaper began moving his hips and tightening his muscles as much as he could, determined to bring Claude as much pleasure as he was able to. "Oh, Your Highness! Y' feel s' good dominatin' me like this!"

Claude grunted a response, determined to make Ronald finish first: fast and hard. He rocked them, trying to hold back a burning desire to let himself spill into the reaper's body.

Ronald trembled violently and came so hard he feared he would pass out from its intensity. Weakly, he whimpered and pressed himself against the wall, content to drift slowly out of his afterglow. "Claude..."

"CLAUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? HANNAH'S A DUMB SLUT AS USUAL AND I NEED YOU BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Claude let out a noise of strangled frustration, feeling his impending orgasm only seconds away.  

The reaper, hearing Alois' shrill demand and wanting Claude to finish before he left, leant back again and began kissing, nuzzling, and essentially worshiping the skin of the demon's throat. At the same time, he tightened his muscles around Claude as much as he could, hopefully pleasuring him more.

It was in that moment that Claude made a conscious choice. All thoughts of Alois, and souls, and a butler's aesthetic were abandoned, replaced by Ronald alone. His warmth, his voice, the smell of his hair gel and after shave: everything. With one more sloppy thrust, Claude's orgasm wracked through his body, spilling into the reaper. Claude's mind whited out for a second, and it was Ronald who finally pulled him back to reality. 

Ronald cuddled against him as much as he could, holding onto one of the demon's hands as he pressed more soft kisses to the skin of Claude's neck. He didn't mind that his reaper scent was being overpowered by the smell of demon, for in this moment all he wanted was more contact with and reminders of Claude, the demon that had caught his attention and had not left his mind since.

The demon was at Ronald's ear, murmuring semi-incoherent words of gratitude between breathless pants as he came down from his high.

Ronald leaned against him, taking a few moments to simply relax and enjoy the closeness that they were sharing. He waited quietly, still trying to catch his breath. "Claude..."

Claude hesitated before speaking, slipping out him in the meantime. "I ... I must be gone. The ball is to be underway soon. If I don't leave-" 

Ronald leant against the wall, the cold stone cooling down his skin. "Alrigh', I'll understand. Well, my shift's finished for t'day, s' I can always wait around here for a bit. If y' wanted me t', tha' is."

"Yes," Claude answered all too quickly. 

Ronald smiled, pleased that he could see that he was wanted. "Alrigh'. I'll be ou' here, waitin' for y' t' return from the ball."

"That isn't necessary, you know." The door was held open the clarify the statement. "Come, it is not difficult to find a location to stash a little one such as yourself in this place." 

Ronald quickly walked through the open door and pressed himself against Claude again. "Alrigh'. Thank y' for lettin' me wait in here instead of ou' in the cold."


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald quickly walked through the open door and pressed himself against Claude again. "Alrigh'. Thank y' for lettin' me wait in here instead of ou' in the cold."

Claude paused to smile. "That's what makes a Trancy butler."

They rounded the corner, Claude quickly ushering his guest along.

"This way. I'd draw you a bath, but I've been summoned and-" 

Ronald kept a few steps in front of Claude, looking behind him often to check that he was going the right way.

When he started talking, Ronald kissed him to cut him off. "Don' worry abou' any of tha'. Do wha'ever the kid here wan's y' t', an' I'll wait in here for your'."

A door was opened to a lavishly decorated bedroom. A lamp was already lit and set on the nightstand beside the canopied four poster bed, and on the far wall, a screen was partially drawn back to reveal the balcony that overlooked the gardens at the rear of the Trancy Estate.

Ronald walked into the room, admiring the beautiful decor and the view. "This is beautiful. Is this your room, then?"

He didn't think that Claude would take the risk of hiding him somewhere where he could be easily discovered by others.

Claude chuckled. "I'm merely a butler. Such luxuries are not extended to me, although I do hope you find everything to your liking. The sheets are freshly pressed, clean towels can be found in the closet by the tub in the adjacent room." At Ronald's look of hesitation, Claude added, "The person whom this room belongs to will not be returning during the course of the ball. I will insure he is ... occupied."   

"Okay, I trus' y'. If y' say no one will come in here, then I believe y'." Ronald glanced towards the bathroom, before looking back up at Claude with a happy smile. "Well, have fun a' the ball. I'll stay in here an' make sure tha' nobody else knows a reaper's here."

"And what of you? Do you have a way to keep yourself occupied in the meantime?" Claude asked, procuring a pink, silicone plug from the inside pocket of his suit. Ronald's box of toys had been too irresistible to _not_ swipe something from.

Ronald couldn't help but grin as he saw the plug, and slowly walked over so he could take hold of it. "I'm sure I will be able t' keep myself busy while I wait for y'. Besides, using this will keep me ready for y' t' take again, so we won' have t' waste time with preparation."

"I shall not keep you waiting longer than necessary," Claude said, nearing his face close enough to tease the other for a kiss.

Ronald couldn't resist the temptation of another kiss, and leaned in for one. "I know y' won'. I'll still miss y' a lo', though."

"Of course." Claude smirked as he passed back through the doorway, leaving Ronald alone. 

Ronald watched him leave, still holding onto the plug. All he had to do now was wait for Claude to come back to him.

...

Other things were on his mind when Claude was escorting guest from the Estate after the ball. One, the contract that he had formed with the other butler was built on not much more than words and centuries of etiquette. Two, he'd already wronged Sebastian Michaelis once, and ones aesthetic too often come second to the need for retribution. He'd already sealed Alois's fate; preceding forward, he must insure that he does not seal his own.

All thoughts were interrupted by the scent of a reaper--his reaper--carried to him on the wind. Claude turned, and there on the balcony of the guest suite was Ronald, shirtless, the fine muscles on his pale torso flexing unconsciously. His lover must not have seen him, for he was looking out into the night with an expression both fey and pensive.

Claude continued his study of Ronald from afar, a voyer stealing glances of Adonis. Under his sight, Ronald was unsuspecting, vulnerable, not in a way that indicated weakness (as Ronald in his own right was strong willed and would be a fierce opponent), but honesty. It was as if Claude was looking at his soul, a radiant thing: unguarded and blissful.

Claude almost felt guilty that only he could see how magnificent the other looked, and yet, he wanted no one else in the world to have this sight.

After teasing himself with the plug and bringing himself to the edge several times in a row, Ronald had hastily pulled on some pants and gone onto the balcony to get some fresh air and cool himself down.

He was far too caught up in his own thoughts to realise that Claude was looking at him, and was resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he started out into the peaceful stillness of the sky. It was as if, for a moment, he had forgotten about the feud between reapers and demons; about suspicious coworkers; about the punishment of being found willingly submitting to a demon like this; and instead was content to stand alone with his blank mind and relaxed body.

After a few more seconds, Ronald stretched his arms high up above his body, tensing the muscles on his limbs and abdomen before relaxing them again.


End file.
